


Detention 2

by orphan_account



Series: Winter in My Heart (re-posted) [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Detention 2

Sansa thinks about what her dad said to her in the car for the rest of that Saturday. ‘Starks right their wrongs.’ The words ring her in head and grow louder the longer she waits to call Margaery. Her parents end her grounding early which means that she could totally go over to Margaery’s house if she wanted to but something holds her back. 

She’s sitting at her desk on Sunday night sketching in her notebook when her door bursts open. Sansa hurriedly covers up her sketches and whirls around to find a disheveled (but still gorgeous) Margaery standing in her doorway. Margaery’s eyes bore into hers for what feels like a minute before Sansa feels so uncomfortable that she feebly raises her hand in greeting. 

Margaery moves to sit on the bed and Sansa gets up from her desk to sit on the bed too. They’re sitting about a foot apart. Sansa sits, wringing her hands, trying to find her words. However, Margaery speaks first,

“What happened yesterday, sweets?”

Margaery is using her gentle voice. There’s no insistence in her voice, only concern and it helps relax Sansa a bit. Sansa takes a deep breath and looks away before answering,

“I had a panic attack.”

Concern is written all over Margaery’s face, “About what?”

“About-” Sansa takes a deep breath before saying the next word quietly, “-us.”

Margaery leans back away from Sansa and exhales loudly. Sansa tentatively looks up to meet Margaery’s eyes. Margaery is frowning and her eyebrows are knit in thought. Margaery takes a breath to say something when Sansa interrupts her,

“But I’m not panicking anymore!”

“But you were,” Margaery sounds resigned and Sansa rushes to dispell any bad thoughts that Margaery might be having.

“Not because of you. Because of Joff.” Margaery noticeably flinches at his name. She knows (at least generally) the kind of abuse Sansa had suffered at Joff’s hands.

“What does he have to do with this?” Margaery’s tone has a little more bite to it. Sansa moves to placate her but Margaery flinches away so Sansa sits still wringing her hands in her lap.

Sansa admits quietly, “he used to tell me that I was peculiar and a freak and that I was worthless because I was so different.” 

Margaery moves back towards her taking Sansa’s hands in her own, stroking Sansa’s hands soothingly with her thumbs. Encouraged, Sansa continues,

“I was feeling normal and everything and then I realized that I have feelings for you.”

Sansa’s words hang in the air for a moment. Then Margaery is leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Sansa’s lips. She cups Sansa’s face with her hands, caressing her as though Sansa is the most fragile, beautiful thing she’s ever touched. Margaery touches her forehead to Sansa’s and Sansa becomes acutely aware that they are breathing the same air.

“You are beautiful and wonderful and smart and strong. You are as normal as anyone is,” Margaery whispers to Sansa so tenderly that Sansa’s eyes flutter close. 

Then Sansa is leaning backwards and tugging Margaery on top of her. Their mouths meet again, this time less gently, with more pressure. Margaery’s hands slip through Sansa’s hair tugging just enough to make Sansa moan in Margaery’s mouth. When their tongues meet, Sansa finally feels bold enough to put her hands on Margaery’s ass. She squeezes softly, testing it out, and Margaery lets out a surprised yelp into her mouth.

Sansa starts laughing because Margaery’s yelp was so unlike her and Margaery starts laughing because Sansa is laughing. They lay there on Sansa’s bed laughing until their stomachs hurt.

-

Usually every Friday, Sansa takes advantage of her long lunch and free period to have her lunch in the nearby park and sketch in her notebook. But this Friday it's raining. And with no car, there's no way that Sansa is going to the park today if she doesn't want to be wet and miserable. 

But having spent most of the week in school and in her house because of the rain, Sansa was really looking forward to a little bit of sun and freedom at lunch. A glance out the classroom window tells her that she'll be having lunch (probably alone) in the cafeteria. 

Sansa sighs and digs her lunch bag out of her backpack before heaving her backpack into her locker. She looks around at the empty hallway and decides that the floor is just as comfortable as a cafeteria seat and that at least here, she'll be away from judging eyes. So Sansa plops down in front of her locker and sets up to eat her lunch quickly. 

A voice comes out of nowhere, "Are you really going to eat in front of your locker for lunch?"

Sansa smiles when she sees Margaery glide up to her, "I usually eat at the park but it's raining today."

"Do you like burgers? There's a new diner I found they have pretty good lemon cakes too. You want to join me for lunch?" Margaery sounds as excited as she’s ever been.

"Really?"

Margaery doesn't say anything but instead helps Sansa stand up and waits for her to stuff her lunch into her locker. She then hooks her arm through Sansa's and leads them down the hallway and to the parking lot. 

"What's at the park that you like so much?" Margaery asks once they get in the car. 

Sansa sighs wistfully, "It's beautiful and Friday is the only time I really get to have to sketch alone with no interruptions."

Margaery smiles and nods, "It is nice to have an extra free period."

"It is...wait how did you know that?" Sansa frowns trying to work out when she would have told Margaery that she has an extra free period on Fridays.

Margaery laughs, "You think I'd have a crush on you for four years and not know your schedule?"

Sansa can’t contain the surprise in her voice, "Oh. You've had a crush on me that long?"

Margaery just smiles as she pulls into a parking lot. 

"We're here."

The building itself is unimpressive. It just looks like a dirty farm house and it is not at all Sansa's idea of good date spot (not that this is a date, Sansa would know if this was their first date). Margaery smiles a bright smile though and Sansa puts her game face on and tries to think too much about how dilapidated the building is. 

The inside of the building is beautiful. It looks like a log cabin. The walls are just made of stacked walls. The tables are long communal, cafeteria type tables that are just made of repurposed oak doors. 

Margaery waves at a woman standing behind a long counter at the back of the room before sliding into a seat at the first available table. Sansa slides in across from her still taking in the amazing ambiance and processing the difference between the outside appearance and the indoor decor. 

The woman shouts, even though there is no sound to shout over, "Margy! The usual?"

Margaery shouts back with equal enthusiasm, "Yes. Two of them please! Thanks Brienne!"

Brienne smiles at Sansa before walking away back towards, presumably, the kitchen. Margaery turns her attention back to Sansa. 

"I got you my favorite burger. It's spicy and garlicky and delicious. I hope you don't mind."

Sansa nods, it’s not something she would have ordered for herself, but she’s sure that Margaery has good taste, "How often do you come here to have a usual?"

"My grandmother took me here often when I was younger. And after she moved back south I kept coming here at least once a month."

The large woman comes back with their waters, "and she doesn't take just anyone here. I think the only other person who's ever come here with Margy is Loras."

Sansa turns to Margaery who is now blushing. 

"I feel so special. Margy," Sansa teases with a grin on her face.

"Shut up."

Margaery looks properly embarrassed and Sansa can’t help but think that embarrassed Margaery is the cutest Margaery. 

“Are you ready for graduation?”

“I’m nervous. Not about graduating, but about what comes next.”

“College. Well we’ll only be two hours away from each other. It’s just train ride from Princeton into the city.”

Sansa feels the excitement bubbling up in her at Margaery’s mention of their future together.

“We’re going to visit each other?”

“Of course we are. I’ve only just gotten you. I’m not going to let you go now.”

Sansa brings Margaery in for a kiss. Somehow when her hands start stroking the back of Margaery’s neck she completely forgets that they’re in a public place. She feels Margaery smile and leans in to deepen the kiss when someone clears their throat loudly.

“This is still a public place girls,” Brienne looks down at them with the most fake stern face she can manage. 

Sansa feels like she’s so embarrassed she could just melt into the furniture. She’s never felt like her hormones were going crazy until she started kissing Margaery.

Margaery just smiles unapologetically, “Sorry Bri. Got carried away.”

Brienne just looks at them, unimpressed and slides their burgers across the table to them. 

“Enjoy your burgers girls.”

When Sansa bites into the burger she almost dies from it’s tastiness. It somehow manages to be just the right amount of spicy that keeps her wanting more. The way the beef and the garlic combine and melt in her mouth makes her moan. Margaery laughs when she hears Sansa moan.

“That good?”

Sansa nods emphatically, her mouth still very full of burger.

-

The burgers are so filling that Sansa feels as though she could be rolled out of the restaurant. 

“Thank you for showing me this place. The food was wonderful,” Sansa says as they make their way through the parking lot, back to the car.

“Of course, sweet girl,” Margaery slows her walk as she gets to the car, “I’m glad I have someone as lovely as you to share it with.”

Sansa feels a fluttery on the inside again and she pulls Margaery in for another hard kiss. Margaery immediately tilts her head to deepen it and pretty soon they’re making out against Margaery’s car. Sansa feels like she just can’t get enough of Margaery and moves so that Margaery is pinning her to the side of the car. 

After a couple of minutes and when Sansa’s hand finds it’s way to Margaery’s bra line, Sansa finally pulls away. They’re both breathing hard as they stand flush with each other on the side of Margaery’s car. 

“We should get back to school,” Sansa squeezes out between deep breaths. 

“Yeah we should,” Margaery agrees but makes no move towards getting in the car.  
Sansa regretfully withdraws her hands from under Margaery’s shirt and Margaery takes a step back. Sansa can’t stop smiling the whole time they drive back to school and every time she looks over at Margaery, she sees that Margaery is still sporting a smile too. They’re still trading grins when Margaery pulls into the school’s parking lot.

Sansa is the first to break the peaceful silence, “Are you free on Sunday?”

“I should be,” Margaery throws the car into park and turns to look at Sansa, “why?”

“Because I want to go on a date with you. A real date.”

Margaery beams at her, “whatever plans I might have had just got replaced by you.”

Sansa wonders if she’ll ever get tired of hearing Margaery say sweet things to her. She also wonders if she’ll ever want to stop kissing Margaery every single time Margaery says those things to her. She hopes not.


End file.
